


Avenue Cafe

by Miyuame



Series: Avenue Cafe [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, host club, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuame/pseuds/Miyuame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U. Lightning works as a VIP hostess at the Lucille Hostess Club, and Hope Estheim is the heir to the Nautilus Malls and Nautilus Theme Parks Conglomerate. Soon the two find themselves drawn to each other, but the important people in their lives will do anything in their power to keep them apart. HopexLightning, SnowxLightning & HopexVanille</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Club Lucille

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The idea for this fic just sort of jumped out at me, and the more I thought about the story details for this fic the more I got excited to actually write it.
> 
> Title: Avenue Café Rating: M for language, sex, and violence Summary: A/U. Lightning works as a VIP hostess at the Lucille Hostess Club, and Hope Estheim is the heir to the Nautilus Malls and Nautilus Theme Parks Conglomerate. Soon the two find themselves drawn to each other, but the important people in their lives will do anything in their power to keep them apart. HopexLightning and SnowxLightning Settings: Cocoon is a futuristic utopia with technological advances just like in the game. This story takes place mainly in the city of Palumpolum. Gran Pulse on the other hand is behind on the times and is not as technologically advanced as Cocoon, but is slowly abandoning the old ways of life and taking on a more modern day style. In the old traditions of Gran Pulse life people lived a more traditional life and were either hunters, gatherers, performers, or farmers, and each town had a different cultural art that it specialized in. Gran Pulse even now still very much has a rural countryside feel and architecture to it. Key Story Notes: A hostess club employs primarily female staff and cater to males seeking drinks and attentive conversation. Snow in this story works as a chef at a small restaurant in downtown Palumpolum. Lightning and Snow live together in a townhouse in downtown Palumpolum. Fang is Lightning’s best friend and the person who scored her the hostess job. Serah Farron was soon to be married to Snow, but died two years prior to the start of the story in a car accident. In this story Hope is 25, Lightning is 23, and Snow is 24. I’ll let you know about other characters and key story information as we get to them.

“That does it! This is the last damn time that I hold a business meeting in the evening.” Hope thought as he drove his sleek custom made black convertible through the cool fall night. These back-to-back business meetings regarding new business ventures for the Nautilus Malls and theme parks were increasingly becoming murderous, and adding to Hope’s already rising stress levels.

Sometimes being the heir to a multi-million dollar business could be a real bitch, but in the end the positives definitely outweighed the negatives.

Hope made a smooth right turn as he drove through the night city lights of downtown Palumpolum until he reached his destination Club Lucille.

Once there, Hope pulled into the car crowded parking lot and eased the convertible into the nearest open parking spot that he could find. Before taking the keys out of the ignition Hope raised the convertible top back up and rolled the car’s windows all the way up.

 Hope then slid on his sunglasses and suave black fedora before stepping out of the car. He didn’t care that the sunlight had long since past, but he sure in hell didn’t want to be easily recognized as his mom would surely raise down hell on him if she ever found out that he came here and he really didn’t want that.

Hope closed the car door and locked it before going to get in what was a long line in front of the entrance as people were waiting to be serviced. “Wow! This place must be that good if there are this many amounts of men waiting to be seated.” Hope couldn’t help but to think. Hope’s friend Cid Raines was the one to recommend this place to him and urged that it was the perfect place to relieve one’s stress.

Hope was doubtful of course, but a hostess club where beautiful woman were dolled up, poured your drinks, and listened to you attentively didn’t really sound like a bad idea and hell it wouldn’t hurt to try it. Hope pressed some crinkles out of his black business suit as he patiently waited his turn in line. “This better be worth the damn long wait.” Hope mumbled under his breath.

After fifteen minutes or so it was finally Hope’s turn in line. When Hope entered the club he was immediately astonished by the oriental interior design and scenery within the club. The club building from the outside was pretty large in size, but the inside seemed to be on an even larger scale in size compared to the outside. I guess this shouldn’t have been too surprising considering that Club Lucille was supposedly the largest hostess club within the city of Palumpolum.

Hope was soon greeted by a woman with shoulder length black hair who was clad in a jade green qipao that had a medium length slit that went up on the left side of it.

“Hello, sir. I apologize for the long wait that may have inconvenienced you. My name is Lebreau and I will be your guide for today. Here at Club Lucille we have two different types of services we have the regular service and the VIP service.”

“What’s the difference between the two?”

“To briefly put it, the regular hostess service is our more affordable service for the average man while the VIP service is for our more high-class and high-end customers, and of course it’s more expensive than the regular service.”

 Without a second thought Hope instantly picked the VIP service there was no way in hell that he was choosing the regular service he definitely wanted to get his money’s worth. After Hope paid the $5000 upfront fee Lebreau then led him behind some red curtains to the VIP hostess selection room.

“These are our current VIP hostesses please pick one that you like.” Lebreau said as she presented the hostesses to him.

There was a wide selection of hostesses to choose from. Each of them was dressed in different styles of dress kimonos, qipaos, and cocktail dresses that accentuated their assents.

 As Hope looked over the selection of hostesses and as his eyes passed over them he saw most of them immediately become giddy with excitement or perky. Towards the end of the line of hostesses a hostess with silky pink hair and cerulean blue eyes caught Hope’s attention and his eyes lingered on her for what felt like hours. She was dressed in a scarlet floral designed short kimono dress that showed off her sleek toned legs and wore simple black high heeled sandals.  

As Hope’s eyes lingered on her a sense of nostalgia flooded him. He felt like he had met this pink-haired woman before but he couldn’t quite place his finger on it.

“Uhm…sir have you found a hostess that you like?”

Hope snapped out of his thoughts and replied, “Yes, I want her.” Hope said as he pointed at the pink-haired cerulean eyed beauty. Lebreau subtlety gave Hope a worrisome look but Hope easily dismissed it as nothing.

Lebreau then handed the pink-haired woman a drinks menu off of one of the nearby wooden tables in the room. Hope intently watched the exchange as Lebreau whispered something into the pink-haired woman’s ear this only piqued Hope’s interest even further in her.

After Lebreau was done the pink-haired woman turned to Hope and said, “Follow me, sir.” Hope immediately followed the woman as she led the way up the grandeur grand staircase adorned with little red lanterns to the second floor of the club that was reserved for VIP customers. She then led Hope to a vacant seating booth at the far end of the room as they passed by other hostesses engaging with their male clients. The room was dimly-lit by wall lamps and the candles on the tables of the seating booths.

Hope and his hostess took a seat at the booth as she casually slid him the drinks menu. Hope picked up the menu and skimmed through the array of drinks that were listed until he found the one that he would order before placing the menu back down on the table.

“My name is Lightning and I’ll be your hostess for the duration of the night.”  She greeted as they waited for the server of the drinks cart to come their way.

Hope could smell Lightning’s intoxicating rose perfume from across the table where she sat it was a welcomed addition. As Hope stared at Lightning from across the table he couldn’t help, but still think that they’ve met somewhere before and it bugged the hell out of him that he still couldn’t quite place where.

“Sir, are you alright?”

“Oh, yes I’m fine and please call me Hope. It’s just that I can’t help but think that you look familiar to me. Have we met somewhere before, perhaps?”

Lightning pondered Hope’s question for a bit before responding. “No, not anywhere that I can think of and you having those sunglasses on don’t help me in anyway either.”

“Sorry but the sunglasses stay.” Hope couldn’t risk the chance of her or let alone anybody else in the club recognizing him. Even though he hasn’t been in the public eye very much at all he didn’t want to sully his reputation before even fully heading the company which his mom was currently the face of. It may have seemed silly but Hope couldn’t help but to be cautious.

Lightning gave Hope a little smirk just as the drinks sever stopped at their seating booth. She promptly asked Hope, “Sir, have you decided what drink or drinks that you would like to order?”

“Yes, milk tea.” Hope replied. Hope paid the female server as she placed a teapot full of milk tea and a medium empty tea cup and saucer onto the table before handing Hope a receipt of his purchase.

Lightning elegantly poured the milk tea from the teapot into the tea cup and sat the tea cup on the saucer before placing them both in front of Hope. As Hope took a sip of his milk tea Lightning continued on with their conversation from before.

“What’s on your mind?” Lightning asked as she crossed her legs. Hope got a little more excited at that transaction than he should have. He set the teacup down as he replied, “To be honest, I’ve just been really stressed lately in relations to my job and I’ve been desperately looking for ways to relieve myself of that perpetual stress. A very good friend of mine recommended this place to as a way to do that.”

This man intrigued Lightning since he wasn’t like her usual clients. Usually her clients were instantly throwing themselves at her and tried to get into her panties on the first visit, but she quickly smashed their hopes and sent them home with not only emotional wounds but physical wounds too. Lightning couldn’t begin to count how many times that she’s almost lost her job because of her horny clients, but she was thankful that the main boss understood her dilemma and let her keep the job.

What also added to Lightning’s intrigue in Hope was the fact that she also felt that Hope was familiar to her too, but she wouldn’t allow herself to linger on the thought of it for too long.

In a sultry voice Lightning said, “Well I have faith that I can help you in accomplishing that goal.”

“Hmm, so you’re that confident.” Hope said playfully. Hope liked a confident woman he found it extremely sexy and a turn on.

During the duration of the night Hope expressed his deepest thoughts, turmoil’s, and problems while Lightning listened attentively and consoled him. When it was near business closing time Hope and Lightning exchanged goodbyes and he ensured Lightning that he would definitely be returning.

As Hope made it back to the entranceway of the club he was greeted by Lebreau again. “Thank you for patronage sir and we hope that you will visit us again. Also, if you enjoyed your hostess you can sign her up as your designated hostess for every time you come and visit us.”

“Actually, I would very much like to do that.”

“Okay sir, follow me.” Lebreau led Hope to the front desk she then pulled out a detailed form that Hope had to fill out. Once Hope was done filling out the form she thoroughly glanced over it to make sure that everything was filled out before placing an approval stamp on it signifying that it was a done deal.

 It was a little after 3 o’clock in the morning as Lightning sluggishly unlocked and opened the door to the townhouse that Snow and her shared. She closed the door behind her and soon made her way to her bedroom.

“Hey, you’re home.” Snow greeted from kitchen.

 “Yeah, I’m home.” Lightning greeted.

“Do you want something to eat? I could whip up something quick if you’d like.”

“No, I’ll eat a little later.” Lightning yawned.

“So, how was work? Did you send another client out of there with a bloody nose again?” Snow quipped.

“Surprisingly work went very smoothly for a change.”

“I see. Goodnight Lightning.”

“Goodnight Snow.”

Snow for quite some time has tried to talk Lightning into quitting the hostess job and finding work elsewhere, but Lightning’s educational background didn’t really allow for that seeing as she and her family are originally from Oerba, Pulse and there wasn’t really much of any of a school system there on the same caliber as Cocoon’s.

Lightning and Serah’s father died on Pulse when they were very young.

After living what Lightning and Serah’s mom deemed a fruitless life. Their mom decided that the family should migrate to Cocoon, and so they migrated to Cocoon when Lightning was just thirteen years old and Serah was eleven years old.  It was by a stroke of luck that they met Snow’s family who helped them in more ways than they could have ever imagined. In gratitude for helping our family out it was decided that Snow and Serah would marry when they were of proper age, but as fate would have it one snowy day as Serah was walking home from the local bakery shop a drunk driver came almost out of nowhere and hit Serah ending her life. She died when she was only nineteen years old.

It wasn’t too long after that incident that Lightning’s mom fell into a deep depression that eventually she couldn’t recover from and it soon claimed her life as well.

Lightning was then left alone and in the care of Snow’s family ever since. Snow has really been a pillar of emotional support for Lightning and she’s very thankful to him. She may have even held some romantic interest in him, but if she did she wouldn’t let herself act on it. Snow was supposed to be married to Serah and Lightning felt like she would be betraying her sister if she made a move on him.

Once Lightning was in her room she immediately plummeted onto her soft bed. She didn’t even give a damn about changing out of her hostess clothes beforehand. As she laid there she thought about her mysterious yet alluring client Hope. He was a very interesting character and Lightning even surprised herself as she was strangely looking forward to their future encounters.

 


	2. The Estheim Estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key Story Notes: Hope and his mom live in a grandiose-esque villa.  
> They have personal chefs, maids, and servers that help to keep the villa in its prime state.  
> Hope only has one sibling an adopted younger brother.  
> Fang is the person who trained Lightning in the ways of a hostess.

_Morning the next day_

Hope scurried down the grand staircase of the villa in his emerald green silk pajamas as he made his way to the kitchen to join his mom for breakfast.

Upon entering the kitchen his mom glanced up from the news paper that she was reading. “Good morning mother.” Hope greeted. His mother laid the newspaper that she was reading onto the breakfast table before proceeding. “Hope, where were you late last night?” Hope was about to reply before she cut in, “And don’t lie to me. I heard you sneaking into the villa earlier this morning.”

Hope cleared his throat before answering. “After I finished the business meeting I went to Cid’s house to relax for a little bit, and time just seemed to fly by. Before I knew it it had already gotten so late. C’mon mom you know how Cid is.”

His mom just stared at him intently as she mulled his given story over in her head. Hope had said his little story with such great confidence, but on the inside he was nervous as hell. As a back-up plan Hope had called Cid beforehand to cover for him with that same exact story just in case his mom wanted to verify it.

The looks that she was giving him made Hope just want to retreat to his room, or come up with any excuse to get out of this uncomfortable air of tension that filled the room. “Shit! Did she not buy my story at all? If she somehow found out that I lied to her, and I visited a hostess club my ass is grass.” These inner thoughts plagued Hope’s mind as he awaited her response.

After carefully thinking about it Nora finally spoke again to give her answer.”Hmm, if you say so I’ll just have to take your word for it. So far, you haven’t done anything to dissuade me from believing you, and lately you’ve been actively fulfilling your duties as heir to the company. I guess its okay for a little rest and relaxation every now and then.” She ended her notion with a smile.

Hope subtly breathed a sigh of relief as he was glad that he was out of the hot seat. Hope then proceeded to join his mother at the breakfast table as the villa master chef, and servers brought and served them their breakfast for the day that consisted of pancakes, fresh fruit, toast, and orange juice.

After they finished their breakfast Hope saw tears beginning to well up within his mother’s eyes. “Mom, what’s wrong?” Hope asked worried. “Oh, it’s nothing it’s just that I was reminiscing about the past. Your father was truly a brilliant business pioneer. When he first told me of his ambitions I thought that he was out of his mind, and there were times when I wanted to give up on what seemed a fruitless dream and ambition altogether. But your father never wavered, or lost faith in his ambitions, and now here we are today fulfilling and living out that same very ambition with the success of the Nautilus Malls and theme parks. I just wish that he was still with us.”

Hope understood his mother’s grief. He and his father may not have been as close as they should’ve been, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t miss him too. “Yeah, so do I.” Hope said in agreement. Nora wiped away her tears with her embroiled handkerchief. He died in a horrific tragic plane crash that was extensively covered over the news.

“Even though he’s no longer with us I’m glad that I have two sons that will keep steering the company in the right direction. Your brother is feverishly and tirelessly studying hard abroad so, that he can help you as you helm the company in the future.” Hope gave his mom a small smile as he placed his right hand over his mother’s in comfort. Just seeing his mom in this state made him think of Lightning and the enlightening night that they had previously shared. “Lightning how I long to see you again…” Hope’s thoughts trailed off.

_Noon_

Lightning had just finished washing the dishes and was drying her hands when the doorbell rang.

“I wonder who that could be?” Lightning wasn’t expecting any company today maybe it was Snow he did just leave not too long ago. He probably just forgot something again. Lightning peered through the front door’s peep-hole, and was surprised by who was standing on the other side of it. Lightning undid the locks on the door and after she opened it she was pleasantly pleased to see her best friend Fang Yun standing there.

Fang embraced Lightning as the two of them exchanged greetings. Lightning then invited Fang inside so that the two of them could catch up.

They both then made their way to the living room area within the townhouse and took a seat on the posh white couch.

Fang crossed her legs before proceeding. “So, Light how has work been for you lately? Are any of your clients giving you trouble again?” Fang asked.

“So far so good none of my recent clients have given me trouble, and I can’t even begin to tell you how very thankful I am that you’re my boss.”

“Well naturally, I’ll do anything within my power to help out a dear friend, and after all of the bullshit that you’ve been put through that’s really good to hear.” Lightning nodded in agreement at Fang’s statement.

“Also, after I got back from my business trip earlier today Lebreau shared an interesting bit of news with me regarding you.”

“Really? What did she tell you?” Lightning inquired. Fang continued, “Don’t worry it’s nothing bad at all. In fact, it’s actually good news. A recent client of yours at the club signed you up to be his designated hostess. I believe he goes by the name of Hope if I’m recalling correctly.

Lightning couldn’t help, but to be a little shocked this was the first time that any of her clients signed her up as their designated hostess given her past track-record.

Hope was an interesting character to Lightning with his mysterious allure and aloofness that hanged around him. He also seemed to keep his emotions in check and wouldn’t give her any problems in the future. So, of course on the inside Lightning was delighted at the news, but she decided to play it off like it wasn’t as big of a deal. “Yeah, I guess that is great news.” Lightning remarked.

Fang knew Lightning all too well and could easily see right through her façade she knew that Lightning was really elated about the news, but decided not to tease her about it.

“Anyways, how have you and Snow been holding up? Have you made any progress with him?”

“Fang!” Lightning said slightly embarrassed. Fang let out a small chuckle and said, “I guess I’ll take that as a no.”

Lightning became sullen and let out a sigh. “Fang, you know that I couldn’t betray my sister like that. I know that it’s already been two years since her passing, and I’ve already made my resolve to not act on my feelings for him. Also, I don’t even know if he feels the same way about me. Between Serah and me I was never the one that got the guys’ attention I was the one that scared them away.”

Fang placed one of her hands on Lightning’s shoulder in an effort to console her. “Light, I see where you’re coming from, but don’t easily lose hope. I’m sure that even Serah would want you to be happy, and wants to see you living a healthy and happy life and not continuing to grieve over her passing. Just think about it, okay?”

“I’m not sure if I can, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?”

“Damn right!” Fang said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an informational chapter as I wanted to give more insight into Hope’s background since I’ve already gave insight into Lightning’s background in the previous chapter. In the next chapter things will really pick up.


	3. Unmasked Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Finally, I’m able to update this story! Thanks for all of your support and putting up with my slow updates. :) ENJOY!!!
> 
> Key Story Notes: Club Lucille's Structure
> 
> 1st Floor houses and provides services to the regular customers.
> 
> 2nd Floor houses and provides services to the VIP customers.
> 
> 3rd Floor houses the VIP suites, which are only available/open to VIP customers.
> 
> The suites provide an extra layer of privacy between the hostess and her client. There is plenty of security on hand on the 3rd floor in case any of the hostess' clients get out of hand.
> 
> Each and every VIP hostess is trained to know where the designated emergency buttons are located within each of the suite rooms.
> 
> It's also recommended that each hostess take self-defense classes.

“Dammit! I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take Fang up on her advice and tell Snow how I feel about him.” Lightning thought while making her way towards her place of employment Club Lucille.

Whenever I tried to tell him and gazed into his azure eyes flashbacks of Serah instantly flooded my mind, and the guilt of taking what was originally hers crippled me from saying anything. I just froze up and quickly changed the subject matter. It’s already been two weeks and nothing has come of it obviously.

Lightning let out a small sigh. The one thing that could take her mind off of her hapless situation was work. Hope her aloof yet alluring client never ceased to give her a sense of comfort when she was within his presence. The feeling was mutual as she also helped to console him and alleviate his work stress. Plus he made her job so much easier as he had a good sense of self-control on his emotions. Lightning has intimately gotten to know him over the course of his frequent late-night visits to the club, and today wouldn’t be any different would it?

The light in the sky was rapidly fading into late evening. It didn’t take Lightning too long to reach the club using her usual walking route. Upon entering the club Lightning could see that the same number of customers were here usually around the early business hours of the club. The club opened at 7 p.m. and closed at 3 a.m.

Lebreau was working the main reception desk like always. Lebreau diverted her attention from the computer’s keyboard she was feverishly typing into as soon as her peripheral vision caught sight of Lightning. “Lightning! You’re finally here.” Lebreau called out, beckoning for Lightning to come over.

Once Lightning was standing in front of the reception desk Lebreau took it upon herself to comment on Lightning’s wardrobe. She was extremely passionate about fashion and couldn’t help herself when she thought something was either cute or caught her attention it was a natural occurrence for her. Lightning was wearing another one of her exquisitely designed short-kimono dresses, which was black in color and had a pink cherry blossom print design.

“I see that you’re wearing another one of those gorgeous short-kimono dresses. You’ve got to tell me where you get them from sometime.” Lebreau said as she gave Lightning a beaming smile. “Thanks, Lebreau but you didn’t just call me over here to comment on my wardrobe did you?” Lightning asked incredulously.

“Sharp as always”, Lebreau remarked. “You’re working early tonight your client Hope has already arrived. He’s even requested the VIP private suite room tonight. He’s waiting for you right now.” Lightning was bewildered just what the hell was going on? Hope usually never arrived here before she did and he’s even requested the private suite room. Lightning could feel disappointment coursing through her. In the end, was she wrong about Hope? Was he just another one of her past horny clients? I guess he was just too damn good to be true, huh?

But a client was a client and if this was the last night that Hope would be her client then so be it. Lightning made a strict vow to herself that she wouldn’t get romantically involved with any of her clients, yet alone sleep with them. She immensely enjoyed having Hope as a client and she would be sad to see him go, but all good things must come to an end eventually.

Lightning quickly recomposed herself before she asked Lebreau for the suite room number and key card to the suite room. She then made her way to the 3rd floor of the club that was reserved for only the VIP customers if they wanted to have a little bit more privacy. The 3rd floor of the club had tight security and there were various check points that Lightning had to go through before she was let through to the private suite area.

Lightning soon reached the suite room number that Hope was residing in suite 308. “Here goes nothing.” Lightning said, sliding the key card with one smooth motion into the respective slot for it on the door. The door promptly opened. She walked in shutting the door behind her and heard the automatic lock click in as soon as she did.

She turned around and sure enough Hope was already there. Sitting in one of the room’s crimson red sofa chairs; clad in one of his black trademark suits and with his sunglasses on. “You’re finally here.” Hope said as he arose from the sofa chair and proceeded to walk closer to Lightning. Lightning then stilled her body; she could feel the high rush of adrenaline flowing through her. If he tried to do anything she would be ready to act. She would be able to take care of the situation herself. There would be no need to resort to the emergency buttons present in the room.

“Hope, what’s going on this isn’t usually like you. Why’d you request a suite room?” She was curious to know. Hope let out a small chuckle before he answered, “Because what I have planned for tonight calls for some privacy naturally.” Damn! He really is just like the rest of my past clients. Hope then took a few more steps towards Lightning before he said. “I have something that I want to tell you, or rather should I show you instead?”

Instantly, Hope slowly removed the sunglasses that he’s always sported whenever he visited the club to help conceal his identity. His emerald green eyes were now gazing into Lightning’s cerulean blue ones. “I’m Hope Estheim.”

At that moment, Lightning’s world was soon spinning upside down. She almost thought that this was some kind of practical joke being played on her but this wasn’t in fact a joke it was the real deal. Hope Estheim one of Palumpolum’s important business heirs a.k.a the elusive heir who rarely came out into the public-eye, was standing here right in front of her. It was a daunting task for the media to even catch a mere glimpse of him. But here he was at a hostess club of all places.

Go figure. “Surprised?” Hope asked. A smirk forming on his lips. “Very. But why would you even tell me? Weren’t you working hard to keep that a secret?”

“Yes, but after spending quite some time with you. I feel very comfortable around you. I feel like I can wholeheartedly open up to you without any restraints and I trust you. Of course, I’m only revealing this to you and only you alone my designated hostess. I trust that you’ll keep my full identity a secret?” Hope said in a playful tone.

“You’re really something else you know that? So, you want me to bear the burden of keeping your identity a secret?” Lightning said, crossing her arms against her chest. “Hmm, let me think about it and I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Lightning…” Hope pleaded. “All right, all right I won’t tell anyone about your little secret. You have my word.” She finally conceded.

“I knew I was right to trust in you.” Hope said elated. “I feel so relieved now that I’ve told you. The issue of you not knowing my identity was something that I wanted to get off of my chest.”

“I see. You know I'm going to kind of miss the aloof element in our relationship ,” Lightning said whimsically. "Well, that makes only one of us." Hope quipped. He then checked his watch for the time and saw that he had better get going if he was going to be joining his mom for their planned 8 o’clock dinner.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve got to run. If I want to make my prior scheduled evening plans. I’ll see you around then Lightning and as always it’s been a pleasure talking to you.” Hope said as he made his way towards the door of the suite. “Likewise”, Lightning remarked. He then left the privacy of the suite room slipping his sunglasses back on.

_Snow’s and Lightning’s Townhouse_

Lightning unlocked the door to the townhouse  quickly making her way inside. What a day she had today. A huge secret was revealed to her today; her client Hope was Hope Estheim one of the cities illustrious business heirs that was quite the revelation to take in all at once, but on the bright side she wouldn’t have to cut ties with him because her previous assumptions were wrong about him being another one of her past lascivious clients. Lightning mentally berated herself for thinking that about him.

“You’re home early today.” Snow said in a stern voice. Lightning was instantly knocked out of her thoughts as soon as she heard Snow’s voice. He was sitting on the couch in the living room area of the townhouse staring very intently at her. “Yes, I am since I was let off work early today. What’s up?”

“Don’t you have something that you want to tell me?” Snow asked.

“No, nothing really comes to mind.” She replied.

“Light, don’t lie to me. For the past two weeks you’ve been acting really strange around me, and you’ve had instances where it looked like you wanted to say something to me, but quickly changed the subject.”

“Look, I don’t have time for this I’m really tired and just want to go to bed, okay?” Lightning said as she started to make her way towards her bedroom.

She could hear Snow rise from the couch behind her. She had barely made another step when Snow said, “I love you Lightning.” Lightning  stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head towards him.

“What did you just say?” She asked bewildered.

“You heard me. I’m in love with you Lightning and I have been for awhile now.” Snow said, slowly closing the distance between the two of them until he was standing before her. Snow’s left hand cupped Lightning’s right cheek before he continued.”So, don’t think that I wouldn’t notice when you’re acting differently than usual.”

Lightning couldn’t believe what she was hearing she was still recovering from the shock of Snow's sudden confession. “Since when…?” Lightning softly uttered. “Way back since we were young kids a couple of months after you immigrated here from Gran Pulse. I know our parents wanted for me and Serah to marry and I honestly did like Serah as a person and would gladly comply with our parents’ request. But after she died I felt extremely guilty, and this huge guilt started to build inside of me. Did she die in part to my selfish request to somehow be with you? There were days when I couldn’t even look at myself within the mirror; I felt so fucking disgusted with myself. So, I locked the feelings that I had for you deep away within my heart, but lately those feelings for you have been seeping out and, I’ve found myself longing for you more and more each day…”

“Snow…” Was all Lightning could say as tears started to stream down her face. “I’ve got something to confess too. I’ve also been in love with you for a while now too, but I’ve felt so guilty about it.”

Snow wiped away some of Lightning’s tears before he pulled her into his embrace. “Light, if it’s all right with you I want to give us a shot. We can take things very slowly there’s no need to rush.”

Lightning wrapped her arms around Snow as she gave him a nod of approval in response to his suggestion. Serah please forgive me. The world was indeed a very cruel place Lightning knew that better than anyone, but she couldn’t let herself stay trapped within the past she had to move forward with her life.

 Snow and Lightning would now be starting on a new road in regards to their relationship, but just where will this new road lead them? Only time would tell.

 

 

 


	4. Bitter Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my holiday gift to you all in the form of an update for being so patient with me :D

The fall season was transitioning into winter, and Hope knew exactly what it meant for him. He was going to be busier than ever and wouldn't have as much free time to frequently visit Club Lucille. Much to his dismay.

Just when he thought he had some free time to do so another damn task came up that required his attention. And his chance to visit the club slipped away. His responsibilities during the winter season seemed to almost double and he bitterly hated the winter because of it.

He wondered how Lightning was fairing right now. He sincerely missed her and hearing her enticing voice.

Hope headed down the grand staircase of the villa. Clad in his primed grey suit, black leather trench coat, and black cashmere scarf. 

"Alright, mom I'm heading out." Hope called out upon reaching the front door of the villa.

"Hope, wait just a minute." His mom made her way to where he was before continuing. "Hope, don't forget to come straight home after you finish the business meeting. I have a special surprise waiting for you once you come back home. Don't be any later than 5 o'clock, okay?"

"Okay, mother I'll be back in time." Hope replied, a small smile forming upon his lips. He gave his mom a quick goodbye kiss on her cheek before heading out the door.

Hope felt a little uneasy about this whole _"surprise"_ thing that she had planned for him this afternoon. But he didn't want to think too much about it. Since he already had a lot of things on his plate. He didn't want to pile on anything else that would possibly add to his current stress levels.

_Nautilus Board of Directors Meeting_

"As you can clearly see here from these data charts integrating a cafe brand into our Nautilus Mall chains would create a synergy effect, and would be a welcomed addition to our growing business portfolio." Hope stressed to the board of directors.

He looked around into his audience and he could see most of them nodding their heads in approval of his business plan.

When Hope felt it was okay to proceed he continued. "We would of course have a test market to try the cafe integration out, and I suggest we should start with the Nautilus Mall here in Palumpolum. If the cafe is a major success here we would then expand the cafe into all the other mall chains across the country. Are there any questions?"

Hope gazed upon his audience, but everyone in the audience remained silent. And since no one had any questions for him he finished his presentation off. "If there are no questions then this concludes my business proposal." Hope concluded by giving a formal bow.

The board of directors erupted into applause and congratulated Hope on his well thought out business proposal. "Well done Hope." Director Rosch said with praise. "Thank you", Hope replied sheepish. "I know with you being the future CEO of this company the company is in good hands. Keep up the good work." Director Rosch said, patting Hope on the shoulder. "I'll do my best." Hope said with a smile.

The meeting ended earlier than expected which meant Hope had some time to kill. It was still too early and Club Lucille wasn't opened yet and Hope didn't feel like going over to Cid's place right now. He just wanted to go somewhere quiet and let his mind unwind for a bit.

He drove his sleek black convertible down to the Palumpolum Harbor and parked it. He first scanned the area from within his car to make sure no one was around before getting out and sitting on the hood of the car's engine. As Hope gazed out onto the harbor's waters he allowed his mind to wander.

He reminisced about the time that he almost drowned in this very harbor  roughly ten years ago, but he was saved by this girl who he thought couldn't have been much older than him judging by her voice.

She saved him from drowning and ultimately from meeting a gruesome fate. She dived into the harbor, pulled him onto the safety of the harbor's pier, and gave him mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. "You're going to be alright." The girl softly reassured him. When Hope tried to open his eyes his vision was all blurry. He couldn't distinctively make out any of her features. He only was able to catch a glimpse of her short pink hair before she left his side.

Not too long after that his parents and his brother came rushing to his side after the Nautilus S.S. Liner was docked at the harbor. Everyone was overjoyed that he was well and safe. "Hope! Thank goodness you're safe!" His mother said, embracing him. "One of the ship's deckhands spotted you over here. Are you all right?" His father added. Hope nodded in response. When Hope's vision finally cleared up he stood up to scan the area for the girl who saved him. But she was nowhere in sight. "She's gone." Hope softly whispered. He owed that girl his life.

The area where he slipped off of the boat no one was actively there at the time. Everyone else was inside the interior of the boat enjoying the festivities. His muffled cries for help couldn't be heard over the blaring music emitting from inside. If that girl hadn't come to his aid when she did he wouldn't be here right now. He wanted to thank her for saving him.

As Hope returned to reality he placed his left hand over his forehead in frustration. As hard as he tried his damndest to remember he couldn't exactly remember how he slipped off the ship in the first place.  It still very much a mystery to him and it bothered him to no end. Maybe the whole event was too traumatizing that his mind just didn't want to remember the nitty-gritty details. "Urgh! Why is that one part eluding me?" It was funny why out of all times did he think of her just now? Maybe it was because of Lightning he thought. When he first laid eyes upon her at the club a sense of nostalgia flooded him. "Wait. Could she possibly be...?" Hope's thought trailed off.

He glanced at his watched and saw that he better start heading back to the villa in order to not get an earful from his mother. He promptly reentered his car and floored it back to the villa.

He entered through the front door closing it behind him. "Mom I'm home!" He called out. "Hope, dear I'm in the living room!" His mother replied. Hope then made his way to the living room. Once his mother spotted him standing in the entranceway she said,"Oh, Hope you're just in time to join us for evening tea."

"Wait. Us?" He thought to himself. He then realized that his mother wasn't alone there was a female guest present. She was sitting on the couch across from his mother. Her hair was bright red and tied in curled pigtails. She was wearing a formal pink ensemble which consisted of a knee length skirt, pink blouse, and white flats.

Hope knew instantly who it was and his lips curled up into a smile. "Vanille it's good to see you again." Vanille set her teacup down on the coffee table and ran up to Hope to embrace him in one of her hugs. "I've really missed you all of these years Hope." Vanille said, resting her head upon his chest. "I've missed you too Vanille." Hope said, returning her embrace.

Vanille Dia is the heiress to the Dia Fashion brand, and she's also one of Hope's childhood friends. She's been away for seven years at a boarding school studying hard in order to effectively be ready to become the CEO of her company.

Once their heartwarming reunion was over. Hope's mother dropped a bombshell on him. "I'm glad to see that you two still get along nicely even after all of these years. Now I know I made the right choice in choosing you as his fiancée, Vanille.

"Wait. Fiancée? Aren't we rushing into things a little bit here?" Hope asked incredulously.

Nora took a sip of her Earl Grey tea before she answered. "Nonsense. I guess you were too young to remember it, but your father and I along with Vanille's parents agreed that you two would eventually marry when you became of proper age. Besides, I'm not getting any younger and I would love nothing more than to see my beautiful grandchildren frolicking around before I wither away."

 Hope walked over to where his mother was sitting. "Mother can I speak to you in private?" He spoke softly. She sat her teacup down on the coffee table before rising from the couch. She looked over to where Vanille was standing before saying. "Vanille, dear. Would you please excuse us for just a moment?"

"Of course, Mrs.Estheim", Vanille replied.

Hope's mom then followed him to a vacant bedroom on the far left end of the villa to be out of earshot from Vanille. Once inside Hope closed the door before proceeding.

"This was the surprise you had in mind for me? Deciding who I'll marry should be my own decision, and should not be decided for me."

His mother crossed her arms against her chest. "Hope, I know you're upset, but this was something that has already been decided upon. You have to think about your future."

Hope was pacing back and forth trying to come up with something that would convince his mom to drop this whole fiancée thing. Once his brilliant mind conjured up a solution he turned to face his mother who was waiting patiently for his response.

"Mom, I know you have my best interests at heart, but I'm not quite ready to start looking into marriage yet. I'm only twenty-five. There's still so much I have to learn and do. I love Vanille she's a great friend and all, but I'm not ready to settle down just yet." He couldn't exactly tell her that over the past few months he's had developing feelings for a VIP hostess that he met at a hostess club because he already knew how that would end. All he could do right now was try to buy himself some more time until he was ready to tell her, hope that his mom would sympathize with him, and understand his reasoning.

Nora let out a sigh. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Once she was done she held him back at arm's length to look at him. Hope was nervous. Just what was his mother's response going to be?

"Hope, nice try but Vanille's still your fiancée and nothing's ever going to change that honey." She patted him on the cheek before leaving the room to rejoin Vanille in the living room.

"Great! How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" Hope thought,  staring up towards the bedroom's ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In the next chapter, at long last it's finally time to see how Snow and Lightning are doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Let me know your thoughts about the story so far.


End file.
